companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Regimental Field Headquarters
|num_products = 2 |produces = Combat Engineers * A basic 4-man repair and construction unit, with upgrades for further specialization. * Costs , * Takes 18 seconds to produce Conscript Infantry Squad *A basic 6-man infantry squad * Costs , *Takes 24 seconds to produce |num_global_upgrades = 3 |global_upgrades = Field Infirmary * Heals nearby infantry squads * Costs * Takes 25 seconds to install Molotov Package * Grants Conscript Infantry Squads the ability to use the 'Throw Molotov Cocktail' ability * Costs , * Takes 25 seconds to install Anti-tank Grenade Package * Grants Conscript Infantry Squads the ability to use the 'RPG-43 Anti-Tank Grenade' ability * Costs , * Takes 25 seconds to install }} The Regimental Field Headquarters is the primary production and HQ facility for the Soviet Army in Company of Heroes 2. In Multiplayer/Skirmish battles, one is given for free to a Soviet player, and will remain on the map until the end of the game. It determines the location of your HQ Territory. The Soviet HQ can reinforce infantry, heal nearby injured infantry with the appropriate upgrade and has two Global Upgrades for Conscript Infantry. Overview Like all other factions in the game, the Soviet Army begins their operations with a Headquarters. This is the principle structure that initiates the construction of the rest of the soviet force. Like other factions, the Headquarters is the most important building, as it determines the root of all supply lines and is responsible for construction of the most basic units - and thus the construction of almost anything else the Soviets will field during a match. Skirmish and Multiplayer battles always begin with an Regimental Field Headquarters already constructed somewhere on the map. There is no need to pay to purchase one. The sector this building is in is treated as the Soviet HQ Territory: all sectors directly linked back to it at any time are considered to be "in supply", adding to your resource income as appropriate. Captured sectors that are not directly linked back to the HQ are "out of supply" and do not add to resource income at all. In addition, the Regimental Field Headquarters itself produces every minute. The Regimental Field Headquarters produces two types of unit: the Combat Engineers and the Conscript Infantry Squad. Combat Engineers are the Soviets' only repair and construction unit, and is responsible for building all other base structures, and thus is vital to the progress of soviet arms production. Conscript Infantry Squad are the cheapest and core infantry of the Soviet Army. By default, the Regimental Field Headquarters can reinforce any nearby allied infantry unit (within a radius of 25 meters). All Soviet infantry units possess an ability that allows them to quickly retreat to the Headquarters to receive reinforcements. In addition, the Regimental Field Headquarters also has three available Global Upgrades. The Field Infirmary heals all nearby injured infantry, extending the squad survivability. The Molotov Cocktail Package and Anti-tank Grenade Package grant Conscript Infantry Squads the ability to throw Molotov cocktails and anti-tank grenades respectively. If the Regimental Field Headquarters is ever destroyed, it will turn into a "rubble" structure but will not disappear from the map. Instead, it can be repaired by any allied unit that has this capability, and once fully repaired will resume normal operations. There is no way to construct a new Headquarters other than repairing the existing one. While in its "rubble" state, the Regimental Field Headquarters does not produce . In the Soviet campaign, the headquarters also features Order 227. Upon the deployment of Conscript Squads or Penal Battalions, Order 227 will be enacted for a few minutes. Any infantry squads retreating during this time will be shot by the Commissar. Production The Regimental Field Headquarters can only produce two weak but very important units: the Combat Engineers and the Conscript Infantry Squad. Combat Engineers * Costs , * Takes 18 seconds to complete The Combat Engineer Squad is a 4-man squad responsible for all repairs and major construction done by the Soviet Army. This faction has no other unit capable of field repairs without doctrinal abilities. Engineers can construct all other Soviet base structures, and are the only units that can do so. Additionally, they can provide repairs to any damaged allied vehicle or structure. Furthermore, Engineers can specialize in either hazard removal or anti-building roles. Hazard removal engineers can detect mines and cut barbed wire. Anti-building Engineers are armed with flame-throwers, and can do serious damage to infantry garrisoned inside structures as well. They are also somewhat more dangerous against infantry in the open. Finally, Engineers can construct a few Defensive Structures, namely Razor Wire, Trip Wire Flares (at veterancy 1), Demolition Charges and TM-35 mines. Other useful build options include Fire Pits, Munition Caches and Fuel Caches. Conscript Infantry Squad * Costs , * Takes 24 seconds to complete The Conscript Infantry Squad is the core infantry squad of the Soviet Army. Though weak, they are cheap and can be a fielded in large numbers. The Conscript Infantry Squad have a variety of useful abilities. They are capable of building Sandbag Fighting Positions for heavy cover, Fire Pits for cold protection and Trip Wire Flares (at veterancy level 1). With appropriate upgrades, they can also use Molotov Cocktails and anti-tank grenades. Global Upgrades The Regimental Field Headquarters provides three Global Upgrades: the Field Infirmary, the Molotov Package and the Anti-tank Grenade Package. Field Infirmary * Costs * Takes 25 seconds to install Once this Global Upgrade is purchased, nearby injured infantry will heal over time. Molotov Package * Costs , * Takes 25 seconds to install Once this Global Upgrade is purchased, all Conscript Infantry Squads gain the ability to throw Molotov Cocktails. These will light an area or building on fire for a period of time, dealing damage to infantry in it. Anti-tank Grenade Package * Costs , * Takes 25 seconds to install Once this Global Upgrade is purchased, all Conscript Infantry Squads gain the ability to throw RPG-43 Anti-Tank Grenades. These will do large amounts of damage to light and medium armour and can cripple enemy vehicle engines if enough damage is dealt. Tactics Early Production Protecting the HQ Weaknesses Gallery Category:Soviet Structure